A Twist You Will NEVER Forget! )
by Leddie Date
Summary: follows 18-year-old Loren Tate on her path from shy high school senior to superstar on the rise as she wins the love of her rock idol (Cody Longo, Fame). With an ensemble cast featuring telenovela star Carlos Ponce (Couples Retreat), each hour-long episode reveals the ups and downs of dealing with friends, family, love and the pursuit of their dreams.
1. Chapter 1

**This is just continuing from when Loren and Eddie are in a make out session. Loren has already entered the song contest and won and now her and Eddie are having some alone time; this is my personal opinion on how it should have been written. If you're reading this you must know who the characters are and the relations. (I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS) Please leave Reviews! I love to read them, give me ideas on how to continue the story! Kay thanks! **

_Loren and Eddie are making out in Eddies apartment while they were supposed to be writing songs. _

_Eddie goes into the kiss deeper; he pushes Loren onto the couch and gets on top of her and starts rubbing her thighs. _

_Loren pushes Eddie off from her._

Loren: I'm sorry Eddie, I can't do this.

Eddie: It's fine I understand, but can you tell me why?

Loren: It's just it would be my first time and I guess im just not ready.

Eddie: It's cool

Loren: Alright well I gotta go. Mel wants me to meet her at the coffee shop.

Eddie: Alright, I'll see you later than?! _He kisses Loren_

Loren: _Pushes Eddie away _No, I'm busy later…sorry _Loren rushes out of Eddie's apartment. _

Loren left Eddie wondering what was going on. She seemed fine when they were making out but when he tried to go to third base she acted as if she had no interest in him.

Eddie: _Thought to himself _I guess I messed up, I hope she doesn't hate me.

While Eddie was still in his apartment Loren was rushing down the stairs to her car. Only lord knows why she didn't take the elevator, but once she got to her car she didn't even put her seatbelt on and she was outta the parking lot like she was being chased.


	2. Chapter 2

**I will try to add a new chapter every other day! I know they are short right now but as I go I'll make them longer. I'd really like to have your reviews! Tell me what you think will happen! **

_ Loren finally reaches the coffee shop and sees Mel inside waiting for her._

_Loren runs into Mel_

Loren: Hey Mel, I'm sorry Im kind of late but I was at home writing a new song.

Melissa: Are you sure you weren't with Eddie?

Loren: No I was at home. Eddie probably has better things to do than to hang out with some high school, song writing contest winner.

Melissa: Don't say that, you're not just some high school, song writing contest winner! You're much more and if he doesn't realize that than he doesn't deserve you!

Loren: Thanks Mel but your sympathy isn't gonna make me feel better.

Melissa: Fine!

Loren: Okay so why'd you want to meet with me?

Melissa: I HAVE to talk to you about this boy!

Loren: Ooooo! What boy is this that we speak of?

Melissa: Just a guy, you don't know him

Loren: So? Tell me anyways!

Melissa: I'll tell you that afterwards, but for now I need advice!

Loren: Alright, with what exactly?

Melissa: Well we were in his apartment and…

Loren: _Interrupting Mel _WAIT WAIT WAIT! You were in his apartment? Does this mean he's an older guy? ;) _Loren laughs_

Melissa: Yea he's graduated but anyways we were in his apartment making out when he pushed me onto the couch and well you know where it would have led to.

Loren: So you slept with him?

Melissa: No, but he wanted me too. Would I be a bad person if I decided too?

Loren: Of course not, as long as you really like him!

Melissa: Duh! Of course I really like him!

Loren: Than go for it!

Melissa: Okay, thanks Lo. I will

_Melissa gets up and leaves. Leaving Loren sitting alone. A few minutes pass and finally Loren decides to go home. _


	3. Chapter 3

**I read your reviews and I'm getting to the point where it starts getting more interesting. It's kind of mysterious though! I noticed some things you guys said in the reviews and I want to be able to answer any questions you have. The picture I am using is because later on in the story Eddie and Leah meet and well you'll see what happens. I'm going to try to make the chapters longer as I go, but it's not easy to make it all fit. Anyways if you have any concerns, ideas, or questions about my story just leave me reviews and I'll try to get back to you when writing. I love reading your reviews. I hope you enjoy it and Thank You All for your support! **

_Loren gets home and finds her mother and Max kissing. As she walks in the door they must not have heard her because they kept going until finally Loren interrupted. _

Loren: Mom? _Loren says while laughing _I don't mean to interrupt, but can you take it to your room?

Nora: _Pulls away from Max _Oh, Loren you're home kind of early.

Loren: Well Mel just randomly left me at the coffee shop

Nora: You were with Mel? I thought you were with Eddie?

Loren: I was but Mel wanted to meet me to talk to me.

Nora: Is it something to worry about?

Loren: No! Just stuff that best friends talk about!

Nora: Alright well Max and I are ya know just gonna go to the bedroom…..uh yeah! Kay bye

Loren: Ooo, you two gonna…? _Points at Nora and Max_

Nora: Just go write more music with Eddie

_All three of them laugh_

_Nora and Max walk into Nora's bedroom and before you could say "whoa" the door was closed and things were falling. Loren decided to call Eddie and see if he was busy. _

_Phone Ringing_

Eddie: Hello

Loren: Hey

Eddie: Loren?

Loren: Yeah, I don't mean to bother you but I was hoping that maybe we could still meet up again tonight.

Eddie: Oh, it's not a bother! But actually you said you were busy so I made other plans.

Loren: Oh

Eddie: I'm sorry can I get a rain check?

Loren: _Says in a sad voice _Yea, sure of course.

Eddie: Alright, Ill see you tomorrow then?

_Right before Loren could answer she heard a girl laughing in the background _

Loren: Yea sure!

_Loren couldn't help but think about what Eddie could be doing with another girl, or what that girl could be doing over at Eddies. She goes to her room and lies down on her bed. She thinks about it for a while and when it suddenly hits her. _

_Eddie is with Chloe again! _


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews. I was requested to add another chapter tonight because people didn't want to wait to see what happens. They were anxious to find out. So here I am adding another chapter tonight, it's really not that hard to write so it's not a problem for me. I also got a request not to make Eddie a douche bag, don't worry about that. Just keep reading and you'll find out what happens. Keep reviewing and Thanks.**

_Loren gets off her bed and decides to go "surprise" Eddie. She went into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water and was out the door. As she's traveling through the L.A traffic she notices she forgot her phone, but decided not to turn around because she wanted to catch Eddie before he got Chloe out of there. _

_Loren is pulling up to Eddies apartment when she sees a girl she's never seen before walk out of the main doors. Loren goes to confront her and ask her what number she came from and all she said was upstairs and then walked away. Loren went to the front desk and asked the door guy what Eddie's plants were. The door guy told her that Mr. Duran was in for the night but you are welcome to go up. So Loren rushes up the stairs, she decided that taking the elevator took too much time, to come face to face with Eddie's front door. _

Loren: _Knocking on the door_

Eddie: _Answers and is surprised to find Loren standing there. _Loren, I told you I made other plans. What are you doing here?

Loren: I just wanted to surprise you and by the way, I asked your door man what your plans were for tonight, and you know what he said? He said you were in for the night with no other plans! What a surprise!

Eddie: Okay look Loren I didn't lie to you. I just fibbed a little, I am busy but I'm not going anywhere.

Loren: So busy that you were able to have another girl over tonight?

Eddie: What are you talking about? Another girl?

Loren: Right before we got off the phone, I heard a girl laugh. Don't play dumb with me! I guess I realize how you see me. As a dumb gullible teenage girl who was excited because a big pop star wanted her. Well you know what, that's not me and that never will be. _Loren starts crying but continues anyway_ I grew up with just a mother. You have no idea how strong I had to be. Not just for me but for my mother too. You have no idea how hard it has been for me to trust again, ever since my, well Trent, walked out on me. My mother gave me everything she had to make me this strong and when I met you, you convinced me to trust again and look where it got me. You will never understand what it feels like to have to live in a life full of wonders and not being able to count on anyone, except for the one person who raised you.

Eddie: _Interrupts Loren _I wasn't trying to hurt you, there's no other girl here.

Loren: _Yells _Just stop, save it. _Loren pushes Eddie's door open further just to find Mel standing in the living room, in just her bra and underwear._

_Loren breaks down and cries as she has just enough energy to say 5 words to Eddie and 3 words to Mel. _

Loren: _Towards Mel _How could you?

_Before Mel could say anything Loren continued. _

Loren: _Towards Eddie _Yeah? There's no other girl here?

_Before Mel and Eddie could say anything Loren bursts into tears and everything was blurry. She started to run down the stairs and once she reached the second step, she tripped and fell down the other 2 flights of stairs_

Eddie and Melissa: OH MY GOD! LOREN!


	5. Chapter 5

**It's getting harder to write already! But I am trying. Leddie will be together so please don't worry. I will add a chapter everytime I get a chance. Thank you for your reviews, they're really helpful. Please keep leaving them! Thank you all for your support. **

_Eddie and Mel run down the stairs to Loren. When they reach her they notice she's not facing their direction so they decide to roll her over. She rolls over on her back and Eddie notices a cut on her forehead. They both try waking her up but she has no sudden movements. After they do this for a while they check her pulse and are in relief that she has one, it's slow, but she has one. Mel calls the ambulance and gives them Eddie's address and information on what happened to Loren. Within 10 minutes the ambulance arrives and takes Loren. Eddie and Mel go back upstairs to get ready to go to the hospital, but the first thing they do is start calling Loren's family and friends. Ian walks out of Eddie's bedroom and asks whats going on._

Eddie and Mel: Loren fell down the stairs and is probably in a coma.

Ian: Oh my! Is she okay?

Eddie: Were not sure yet, we won't know until we get to the hospital.

Ian: Well is it alright if I come?

Melissa: Of course

Eddie: But before we go anywhere you guys are going to make this right.

Ian: Make what right?

Eddie and Mel: Loren is mad at us and hurting because she thinks theres something going on between us two!

Ian: Something? Between the two of you? _Ian laughs_

Eddie: It's not funny, she saw Mel in here in just her bra and underwear because you guys couldn't have went to a hotel, you had to be here! _Starts yelling _AT MY PLACE!

Melissa: I'm really sorry Eddie I was going to tell her but she ran off before I could.

Eddie: _Starts crying while talking _I know and if she makes it you better tell her! No matter what it takes?

Ian and Mel: We will. We will make things right

Eddie: You better because…because I love Loren and it hurts me knowing she is hurt because she thinks her best friend and I are messing around behind her back.

Mel: I will make sure she knows it wasn't us that it was me and Ian and I came out when I heard her.

Eddie: _Crying even harder _You better hope she believes you because if she doesn't I will NEVER forgive either of you.

Ian and Melissa: We promise we'll make it right.

_Eddie, Mel, and Ian all hurry out the door and to their cars. Unknowing that they left Eddies apartment door open. _


	6. Chapter 6

**Since I have time off school I will have plenty of time to write! Therefore I should be able to add a chapter almost every night, if I do not add one every night please don't be mad. I need time. Thanks for your reviews their really helpful so just keep reviewing and maybe some ideas, I will most definitely give credit to those who give me ideas that I use. If you are a guest I will not be able to give you credit unless you leave your name in the review. So please anything is helpful, thank you!**

_Some girl, who looks like she's about 19, walks in the main entrance and tries to slip past the door man but fails. The door man asks her what her name is, where she was going, and who she was supposed to be visiting. She replies by explaining that she had an arranged meeting with Eddie Duran at this address, but never tells her name. The door man tells her that Eddie went out and said he wouldn't be back for a while but didn't mention a meeting. Besides all Eddie's meetings are held at Jakes office. The girl hesitates to answer but replies with a simple "alright you caught me! I'm a….." and then suddenly she pulls out a knife from her bag and stabs him in his right shoulder. She leaves the body and runs up stairs to Eddie's apartment to find the door open and doesn't hesitate to enter. _

_Meanwhile Eddie, Mel, and Ian reach the hospital, when they go in they ask the woman at the front desk what room Loren is in. The woman tells them, but warns them that she may be unconscious. They all go up to the top floor where her room is located. All three of them got ready to walk in, but Eddie asks Ian and Mel for some time alone with Loren first. They agree and while Eddie goes in to see Loren, Mel and Ian sit in the waiting room trying to figure out how they were going to get Loren to listen to them. _

_Eddie sits in the chair next to Loren's bed while she lays there in a coma, with a chance of never waking up. The look in Eddie's eyes showed that he really did love her, but the thought of Loren never knowing how he really felt or the truth about what Mel was doing there hurt him. With that thought in his mind, tears started dripping from his eyes. He couldn't handle it, it wasn't the fact that Loren was in a coma that hurt him. It was the facts that it's his fault she's in the hospital because she thought that he and Mel were sleeping together. Eddie grabs Loren's hand and gently puts his lips to the top of her soft, cold hand. He pulls away from her hand and starts to talk to her. He feels that she can hear him, but can't respond. So he continues to say what he needs to tell her._

Eddie:

Loren I'm not really sure how to say this. I have so many things I need to tell you and this may be my last chance. _Eddie's eyes start watering again _I'll start off by explaining what you mean to me. Loren, when I started the song contest I did it for a reason. I did it hoping to find someone I could connect with, someone I could have a real, close friendship with. When I was going through and listening to all the songs none of those songs hit me, I couldn't connect to them in any way and then when I heard your song it was like I already knew you. Something about your song told me that you were the one, not only for the song writing spot, but I knew right off the bat that I wanted to get to know you. Your music touched me. It was at that very moment that I knew you made me feel different than any other girl ever has before, even Chloe, who at the time was my fiancé. And ever since then I knew I wanted to be with you. _Full tears start pouring down Eddie's face _I want you to hold on, you know you can fight this, we all know you can so please _Eddie's cries get louder _Please Loren, hold on and come back to me babe! Come back I need you, we all need you! _Eddie loses control of his feelings and breaks down crying with his tears hitting the floor and through his tears he manages to say I LOVE YOU LOREN! _


End file.
